


Overstimulated

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows when Steve needs to be brought down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimulated

Danny knows when Steve needs to be brought down. It happens most weeks, a combination, usually, of criminals who get away, stakeouts where nothing happens, frustrating calls with the Governor, and too much time on paperwork. Steve’s level of tension rises, and the atmosphere becomes almost palpably volatile. It is then that Danny starts reaching for the bullet proof vest, metaphorically if they are stuck in the office, or a real one if they are on a stakeout. It is hard to predict just what Steve will do when he is suffering from the combination of mental overstimulation and physical inactivity, but Danny knows the result is likely to be explosive.

If a case comes in at this stage, or there is a chance for action, all Danny needs to do is let Steve work off some of that compressed energy, ideally in a good chase across demanding terrain, and then make sure he catches up in time to stop the boss from doing anything stupid. If Steve gets to blow something up during the chase, all the better.

But if there is no case, no chase, and all the paperwork is completed, that’s when Danny needs to be at his most resourceful. A frustrated former SEAL doesn't tend to sit at his desk until clocking off time playing solitaire: instead, Steve has been found researching and even testing new weapons more suited to the field of combat than downtown Honolulu. 

Danny knows that there is a limit to just what the Governor will put up with in the way of bills for repairs to his State. So he cudgels his mind to come up with fool proof reasons to send Chin and Kono out of the office: ideally to follow a lead across the far side of the island. Then he slips into Steve’s neat office, where the Lieutenant Commander can be found pacing irritably.

Danny pulls the blinds, turns the lock in the door, and puts his hand firmly on Steve’s chest. He pushes, hard, so the taller man is forced down into a chair. Fine tremors of anticipation travel down Steve’s body as Danny unzips his cargo pants. Danny knows just what does it for Steve, so he’s firm, even a little rough as he pushes Steve’s legs apart, and swallows him down.

Steve’s keyed up already and Danny takes advantage, scraping his nails down the SEAL's sensitive inner thighs, just to see him squirm. Steve comes hard and fast, and Danny pushes his luck. Wiping his mouth, he hands Steve the phone: “Call Chin and tell him not to bother coming back to the office and you and I can continue this at home.” Steve, somewhat decompressed and post orgasmic is compliant. Danny sits back, knowing that the only explosions in his imminent future are now likely to be in the bedroom.


End file.
